


Love is a Laserquest

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: (Sunggyu comparesthishand holding his wrist with theotherhand and there’s an obvious different reaction on him. He doesn’t want to movethishand away.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxQVpRSxOZ0). it's good.

He doesn’t get it.

This is wrong.

The place is too crowded, the movie is too loud, everyone chewing on their food is distracting and disgusting, and the hand around his wrist is bothering him. He doesn’t get why does he have to be there instead of home, watching a rather good movie on his television or eating ice cream with Dongwoo on the nearby ice cream shop.

_You promised._

Oh, that’s why.

He stands up in a weird manner, trying to hide his head between his shoulders and someone hisses behind him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just gonna-”

“Shhhh.”

He sighs annoyed. “I’ll be out for a moment. Don’t worry.”

More people shushes him and some even tell him to move the f*ck away. He eyes them and shows his middle finger for good measure.

 

Outside the air is cold. Not too much though, just a little chilly.

A breeze passes by and he trembles.

Ok, he maybe is a little bit too cold. But anything is better than what’s inside and he knows that by heart.

He eyes the sun. It seems to be there ironically, cause he’s not feeling warm at all.

There are no benches near the theater, unfortunately. So he settles with leaning against some concrete and bushes. His posture is weird and funny if you may say, but he doesn’t really care.

He takes out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and puts one of those little cancer tubes between his lips. He’s not too fond with the taste of it, not yet, and the promise of knowing that he’ll grow to like it is one of the reasons why he keeps smoking.

“Never took you for someone who would smoke.” someone laughs besides him, and he doesn’t need to look at the person to know who it is.

“Never took you for someone who would go out from a scary movie. Thought you loved them.”

Woohyun laughs. “Yeah, but I was more curious on what hyung might have been doing out here.”

Sunggyu shrugs. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

Woohyun taps the back of his hand against Sunggyu’s arm, and points at the cigarette box.

Sunggyu frowns. “You don’t smoke.”

“Neither do you, and yet here we are.” Woohyun snatches the box with a playful smile and Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

“I do smoke” he answers.

“Since when?”

He shrugs, again. And he knows Woohyun hates it but the younger does an incredibly good act of not showing it. Nevertheless, Sunggyu knows how the other feels inside.

“Why did you come outside?” the younger asks.

Sunggyu feels like shrugging again, testing the waters and see how long can Woohyun keep up the act, and the idea seems a lot more interesting as seconds go by, but he must’ve taken too long cause Woohyun talks again. “Are you annoyed?”

“A little.”

“Do you want to leave?” Woohyun offers, and Sunggyu smiles.

“We can’t ditch them.”

“Oh, right.”

The silence is rather comfortable and even though Woohyun had the intentions to smoke, he instead plays with the tube between his fingers. He looks at his hands, thoughtful. And Sunggyu looks at him, thoughtful too.

(Woohyun looks cuter. More handsome too. He must've lost some pounds but besides that, he seems to be the same.)

“I didn’t know you’d be here. I swear I’d-”

Sunggyu puts his hand over the other’s shoulder. He makes the most convincing smile he’s got.

“It’s alright.”

His cigarette dies out between his fingers, and he steps on it.

“It’s better if we go inside.”

“Yeah.” Woohyun answers.

No one moves though.

Sunggyu’s hand is still on the other’s shoulder.

He hates how perfect it fits there.

“We should.” Woohyun says.

 

They go back inside and it seems the movie is about to end. The girls are hiding between their hands or clenching on their date’s arms. The boys are trying hard to not look scared. Sunggyu laughs softly.

He goes back and sits on his place, and he thinks the other is going to complain for taking too long outside or because he smells like cigarette and perhaps someone else’s cologne, but instead, his wrist gets taken, again. And he sighs. Relieved.

Sunggyu doesn’t know where is Woohyun sitting, but he can bet his life on saying he’s sitting somewhere behind. And he can bet too that Woohyun is the one staring at him, making him nervous.

Cause Sunggyu knows that feeling.

He lived around that feeling for a few years.

And even after not seeing each other for another bunch of other years, he still recognizes the feeling.

 

He’s walking at a slow pace. He and his date.

It doesn’t feel like a date now, not to him anyway.

He tried, before.

(before Woohyun.)

He tried, buying candy for his date, the biggest size of popcorn even. He put up his fakes smiles and even tried to force himself to enjoy this even if his heart had already a place with someone else.

And it worked, at first.

The other didn’t notice when Sunggyu stared maybe a little too much to another guy on their way out. Didn’t notice the gaze they gave each other that probably meant a lot more than it should’ve. Didn’t notice how Sunggyu tried harder to force his smile and laugh, or how his heart started to tremble and it wasn’t because of his date.

(Maybe he noticed. Maybe he always knew from the start that Sunggyu thought of this as something that started and ended on the same evening.)

Whatever was the case, the other didn’t say a thing. Not even when they reached his house and neither of them made an attempt to give each other a goodnight kiss. Nor a goodnight hug.

Sunggyu stares at the closed door for a few seconds. Wondering if he should knock and try again.

Move on.

Sunggyu grimaces at the thought.

No, it’s wrong.

He knew it all these years, and a date wouldn’t change a thing. Wouldn’t make him move on, or even consider he should do it.

He takes out his phone, dials on the same number he had dialed a hundred of times before (even written nonstop on his notebook for no reason) and he doesn’t get to wait more than a few seconds.

“Took you long enough.”

 

His way to Woohyun’s apartment is not as long as he thought it’d be. It’s his first time around this part of the city, and he’s the type of person to get easily lost. But it’s like his heart knows where he is going. Like if Woohyun had a GPS on him and Sunggyu was able to see the way very clearly.

He arrives a few minutes after the phone call. Panting, with sweaty hands and sweaty forehead.

He’s about to go back for a bottle of water to the convenience store that was just around the corner, but at this moment his thirst is the least of his problems.

His heart is in his hand, trembling, wondering an endless list of ‘what if’.

And then, the door opens, as if Woohyun knew Sunggyu arrived but was too conflicted to knock on the door.

“Wanna come inside?”

Sunggyu nods, but doesn’t move. Not until Woohyun reaches for his wrist and pulls him inside.

(Sunggyu compares _this_ hand holding his wrist with the _other_ hand and there’s an obvious different reaction on him. He doesn’t want to move _this_ hand away.)

“Here.” Woohyun offers him a cup of water and Sunggyu gulps it down in seconds.

Woohyun laughs.

Sunggyu doesn’t know he was missing that sound, not until now.

Woohyun drags Sunggyu to the couch, and he talks. Talks about the stuff he had been doing the past years, about what has been going with his life and that his mother had been asking for Sunggyu a lot these past months and Woohyun laughs, saying he doesn’t know what to answer when that happens.

But Sunggyu doesn’t care.

No. Let me change that.

Sunggyu doesn’t listen.

He stares (not the slightest subtly) at Woohyun lips. He wonders if they taste the same after all these years and when the younger smiles (because of something of his never ending story), Sunggyu smiles too out of reaction.

Cause if Woohyun is good, then he is good.

(and if Woohyun is bad, then he is bad.)

“And then when Myungsoo said tha-”

“Are you dating Howon?” Sunggyu asks bluntly.

Woohyun looks surprised, only for a second. It then changes to a sly smile.

“Maybe.” the younger answers, getting more comfortable on his side of the couch. “Are you dating Sungjong?”

“No.”

Woohyun smiles. And Sunggyu smiles (not as much though).

“Then I’m not dating Howon either.”

Sunggyu nods. Woohyun giggles.

They always have a reaction on the other, say it’s a smile, or a yell.

And it scares Sunggyu. How anything Woohyun did had an instant reaction on him and vice versa. How that plus on their relationship he once loved became the poison of everything.

Sunggyu looks at his hands.

“What are you thinking?” the younger asks.

“The same thing you are, probably.”

“Say it, then.”

Sunggyu looks up. “That I want to kiss you.” He doesn’t know why he says it, but it’s not like he’s lying.

“What’s stopping you?”

Sunggyu sighs.

(It’s the fear of repeating everything all over again.)

“Oh.”

“What’s stopping _you_?” Sunggyu asks now.

Woohyun thinks about it. Even fakes a hum.

Then he fakes being surprised by his own realization. “Oh? Nothing?”

He moves to Sunggyu’s side of the couch and crashes their lips together, and all of those ‘what if’s that were in Sunggyu’s mind are vanished. His own hands find their place on the back of Woohyun’s neck and his teeth rapidly bites the younger’s lower lip, forcing him to open his mouth and let Sunggyu get in.

It gets heated in a few seconds. Kissing sounds are all over the living room just like their hands are over each other.

But it doesn’t feel bad. Not at all.

Sunggyu knows this is alright. This is more than alright, even. This is perfect.

How he knows Woohyun’s soft spots, pulling up his shirt a little and passing his hand through his side torso, forcing chills on Woohyun’s body.

Woohyun breaks the kiss to smile, and goes back to Sunggyu’s lips even stronger now.

Woohyun pulls Sunggyu’s legs and now the older is under him, trapped, delighted to be trapped. He lets his body fall on top of the other as his hands wrap around the back of his torso, hugging him, connecting their bodies. His lips moves to Sunggyu’s cheeks. And Sunggyu’s jaw. And Sunggyu’s neck.

It’s all too sexy, too hot, too good.

Woohyun breaths in Sunggyu’s scent and he can’t believe it.

And he wonders if Sunggyu feels the same.

“I missed you.” Sunggyu sobs, suddenly.

Woohyun stops kissing his collarbone and moves up to get a better view on the older.

Sunggyu’s eyes are red.

And it’s not until a tear falls on Sunggyu’s cheek that he notices he’s also crying.

He doesn’t answer, doesn’t say _‘not as much as I did’_ , he instead kisses him again.

But it’s not like before.

This time these kisses mean more.

They are apologies. They are unspoken 'i miss you'. They are future promises.

And Sunggyu conveys the same too. Sunggyu doesn’t tug on Woohyun’s hair this time. He slowly massages his scalp instead, enjoying the feeling of finally having Woohyun with him.

It’s not after half an hour later when they’re physically tired of kissing each other but still mentally thirsty for each other that Sunggyu breaks the kiss and looks into Woohyun’s eyes.

Woohyun kisses his forehead, the bridge of his nose and pecks his swollen lips a few times.

(Sunggyu may have giggled like a girl. He won’t ever say.)

“Can you do me a favor?” Woohyun asks.

Sunggyu lifts his eyebrows. “What is it?”

It’s cheesy. Too cheesy for Sunggyu’s liking. But it’s maybe because it’s Woohyun saying it or because Woohyun hid his face on the crook of his neck and whispered “don’t ever let me go again” with the manliest tone he had that, instead of saying ‘grose!’, he just laughed and hugged Woohyun tighter.

“I wasn’t planning on doing it.”

And this time he just knew it will never happen. Not again.

Because this is good. This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys have a twitter? i'm at @sinagyu, just saying... (if you wanna talk, or not lol).


End file.
